


Rolodex

by baeberiibungh



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Explicit Sexual Content, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, One Night Stands, Rough Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: Hannibal is craving fresh meat, and a Will Graham will do for the moment…





	Rolodex

It had been a long day at work. He had to take in two extra patients at the behest of a former colleague. He had to go over a few papers that he had already though he sent but as it turned out he hadn’t and so he missed the publication date for the issue he was hoping for. There was a rude customer before him at the deli, making the salesperson stutter and panic pathetically enough that Hannibal felt like killing both on the spot for the sheer audacity of wasting his time. To top it off, when he came out of the deli, he saw that someone had knocked into his car from the side, denting it a bit. The perpetrator was nowhere in sight and how lucky for them but Hannibal just had enough of the whole day. 

So when he finally reached home and loosened his tie, he though unenthusiastically about the bits and parts sitting in his fridge. What he wanted to feel was the rush of a good hunt to get over the nauseating day. Heartbeats thrumming under the pads of his fingers as they grew erratic. When the life ebbed away and only flesh - food - remained and Hannibal gained satisfaction in defacing these portents of false virtues and fake ideals. Hannibal went to his trusty little rolodex, containing the cards of his future victims and looked through them, each name refreshing his memory on how exactly they had belittled him, been rude to him and had brought him professional shame.

There has not been many in the last group, but the most exceptional till date, as Hannibal deftly pulled out a card with ‘Will Graham’ written on it, was that individual precisely. A criminology professor at Quantico, Graham was quoted in a paper talking about one of Hannibal’s paper and his opinions were particularly offending to Hannibal because they were extremely on point, which was simply impossible, or Graham was a masquerading serial killer as well to be that accurate. Either way, Hannibal would be eliminating a cheater or a rival and both worked well for him. He got his card from one of his students and plotting out his usual day had been deceptively easy. 

While Graham had not been the kill planned next, Hannibal felt an almost vindictive pleasure in choosing him. There had been something in Graham’s words, quoted as they were in a piece that he may not have really gave consent to, that set Hannibal on fire. Maybe it was the tone of inevitable conclusions drawn true as he talked about Hannibal, or perhaps the fact that he did not shy away from his opinions on such a an esteemed peer. Whatever be the cause, Hannibal plans to play with Graham first and then make mince out of him for a delectable quiche. Hannibal put on his coat again and went out. Graham usually finished his day with a lone drink at a bar midpoint home and work. Hannibal already had directions.

The bar was an old one with clientele leaning towards more blue-collar workers than white. There were perhaps a dozen people sitting around sipping beer or whiskey in tumblers. There was a jukebox in the corner that stood blessedly silent. There was a sense of familiarity among the patron and the workers as the two servers went around asking the people by their names if they wanted more or needed to call a cab for them. Graham sat at the bar, alone, a glass of hard liquor sitting before him as he seemingly started without seeing at the big mirror just behind the bottles. Hannibal stepped inside and walked to the bar, choosing a stool one over to Graham. Graham picked up his glass and took a small sip before placing it back on the bar top.

Hannibal gestured at the barman and then ordered a brandy. Then he looked around the bar, keeping interest a visible feature on his face before leaning over the empty seat between them and asking Graham, “Aren’t you Dr. William Graham, who teaches at Quantico?”

Graham startles badly at the words, coming out of his daze with a shock as he turns to face Hannibal, and Hannibal draws in a quick and sudden breath for the man is exquisite. His eyes are liquid pools of moving thoughts and so intelligent that it hurts to look at him, at all of his glory and Hannibal immediately understands that Graham is not a cheater. Maybe he has the propensity of a killer, somewhere deep down along unwieldy dark twists, but he is no cheat. What he is interests Hannibal at the first look. Hannibal supposes later that night that that is what love at first sight must feel like for the mere mortals. One thing is certain – Graham will not be dying at his hands, not that night.

“Uh, yea, yeah. I am. But, uh, I don’t recognize you…” Graham says in a slightly quivering voice.

“Oh, no, we have not made an acquaintance before. I am actually a friend of Jack, Jack Crawford who heads the Quantico institute. I have seen your picture in his office along with his team and I have an excellent memory for faces. I have also heard some things from him that made me not stay quite when I saw you,” Hannibal offered, charm lilting his voice and his dulcet tones.

“Oh. It was, um, at a Christmas party. The picture I mean. Beverly made me join them. She is a colleague. At Quantico I mean. And, um, you are?” Graham asked, pushing his glasses on his nose once.

“How remiss of me! I am Hannibal Lecter. I am a psychologist and used to be a surgeon. Still a doctor though,” Hannibal adds with a conspiring smile.

Graham goes still before turning stiffly back to his drink and taking another slow sip. He swallows it and then gulps again, his hands folded into the other palm as he inspects his fingers closely. 

Hannibal feels a bit thrown. Graham, no, Will, is clearly avoiding him. Perhaps he hates psychologists given what his possible capabilities are. 

So Hannibal leans in more and says, “Although I am not in my professional capacity right now, so if you want me to psychoanalyze me, you are going to be disappointed.”

Will gives a dirty snort at that and informs Hannibal, finally looking at him with more ease over his shoulder, “You don’t want to psychoanalyze me, you won’t like me when I’m psychoanalyzed.” With that Will drinks the rest of the drink, puts the empty tumbler down and puts a few dollars under the glass before getting up. Hannibal leaves his drink untouched and walks out after Will a few steps behind him. Will walks at a steady pace to a car that sits in the corner of the parking lot. He turns back twice to see that Hannibal is following him. When he reaches his car, he beeps it open with the key and open the door, the interior light illuminating him in a halo as Hannibal nears him.

Hannibal slows his steps as he nears Will who is standing with the door open and his back to the seat. When he reaches Will, he can hear how deeply Will is breathing. His eyes are bright so that they shine in the faint light from the bar front. The Light behind him throws his face into soft angles and his body into an indistinguishable shape from the front. Hannibal knows that the same light is blazing up his face, showing what he is feeling. Wanting to kill Will tonight had been an impulsive action, but this feels more intense, somewhat daunting. Hannibal knows that Will sees, sees something in his eyes and does not flinch back. He just stares, making Hannibal take the first step of cupping Will’s jaw and then pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

Hannibal pulls back when there is no reaction. Will is still staring at him. So Hannibal kisses him again, deeper this time, his hands possessive as he pulls in Will to match the curves of his body. It’s only at that that Will threads his fingers through the lapels of Hannibal’s coat and pulls, kissing back with fervor. The devour each other like that under the open sky, near an half empty bar, the car light showing clearly what they are doing to any onlookers. It is Hannibal who pulls back first, breathing harshly. He puts his forehead on Will’s and says in a voice that is altogether not steady, “I know a good hotel nearby..”

“No hotels,” Will tells firmly. There will be no negotiating there, Hannibal can tell. 

“Very well, my house it is then,” Hannibal offers.

Hannibal gets his car and Will follows him. They get to Hannibal’s house and as soon as they are in, Will falls upon Hannibal with a savage hunger. He gets on his knees and licks Hannibal after freeing him from his pants and plants Hannibal’s hands in his hair. Hannibal comes like that, the sound of Will gagging on his cock an altogether vibrant symphony to his own racing heart. He pulls Will up and kisses him, licking into his mouth and tasting himself. Hannibal pushes himself back and then pulls Will towards his bedroom. The lights are dim and Will stares as he artlessly disrobes himself. Finally naked, he gets on the bed and starts sucking on Hannibal’s neck. Hannibal arches his neck back, which is very non-typical for his instinctual animal tendencies. 

Hannibal pulls Will around till he is on his back on the bed and looking up. He barely blinks, as if afraid he will miss something important if he closes his eyes for too long. Hannibal leans in and resumes kissing. He will need time to get his erection back, but that does not mean the fun has to stop for Will. He pulls the lube from under his pillow, there from a solo jaunt in the early morning, and pushes it open. He let some pour out into his hand before bringing his hand down to Will’s ass. Will obligingly opens his legs wider to let Hannibal access and lets out a whimper when the first finger breaches him. Hannibal works quickly, as Will seems to like the burn. Three fingers barely in, Will pulls his head back and gasps, “C’mon, fuck me, fuck me _now_!

Hannibal complies, shoving in his full length in one thrust and making Will push his head back while his gorge bulges. His eyes are glassy and his mouth open as he pulls in air. Hannibal pulls out slowly before thrusting back in. This time Will makes a lovely sound. Hannibal pushes Will’s legs up and then just starts pounding at Will’s ass. Hannibal remembers there should have been a condom but he is too far gone, feeling too out of control for him to stop. Will does not raise any objections either, but starts making more sounds while his hands pulls at Hannibal’s shoulders to fuck him some more. As if it were the signal Hannibal was waiting for, he goes to town on Will’s ass, punching out moans and whimpers out of Will at each thrust.

Will is hard and is weeping precum onto his stomach. Hannibal leans down and bites into Will’s shoulder, seep enough to bruise and Will comes from that with a gargled garbled shout, arching right off the bed, clenching around Hannibal so tightly that Hannibal too comes after two thrusts. Hannibal keeps rutting till he is done coming. Will is sprawled out on the bed, a limp mass. Hannibal lays on him for a minute or two before he can gather the energy needed to get off him. Will winches at the pull when Hannibal comes out, a little bit of cum dripping out. Both stay like that till their breath is back to normal. Hannibal turns and looks at the other man, astounded all over again at how out of character he made Hannibal act.

Will gets up then and heads to the bathroom. Coming two times in such a short period had completely wiped Hannibal out. His cock was pretty useless now, but he knew how to use his fingers and mouth well enough. And Will interested him, unlike anything, or rather any living person, has done in a long, long, time for Hannibal. He wanted to keep Will with his for as long as possible. Except that when Will came out, with a wet towel for Hannibal in a friendly gesture, he turned his clothes and started pulling them on. Hannibal… did not quite know what to say now. This was a fuck, just a fuck. A very good one, but the semantics did not change. And now Will was leaving. 

When Will was tying on his shoes, Hannibal called out, “That was an excellent experience. Can we perhaps do it again, preferably sometime soon.”

Will frowned before saying, “I don’t date.”

“Just for sex then,” Hannibal said, one part of him not believing what he was saying.

“Oh. I guess. We’ll see,” Will said, his face turned away from Hannibal.

“Can I have your card?” Hannibal asked, feeling pathetic for asking and unable not to.

Will picked one out from his wallet and handed one to Hannibal. Hannibal took this opportunity to kiss Will one more time to which Will reciprocated in kind. “Here’s mine,” Hannibal said, one of his cards between his fingers like a neat magic trick. Will eyebrows rose before he read out aloud his name once. 

“I have to go now. It was nice meeting you. You can call me if you want,” Will said, his eyes on Hannibal. Hannibal saw that Will didn’t really think he would call. 

“I will call,” Hannibal promised. 

Will nodded at that, and with a backward glance at Hannibal walked out of the room. Hannibal heard Will’s car drive away after a minute and then only he looked at the card Will had handed him. It was the same typeset as the one he had stuck into his rolodex before. This card won’t be going back there though.

When Will reached home, got enthusiastically welcomed by the dogs and fed them and let them out for one last run before sleep, fed himself some mac and cheese and took off his clothes. He pulled out the card Hannibal had given him, touching the edges of the hard card before putting it with the three others he kept inside a book by his bed. There were three more cards there, all causal acquaintances, all vetted fuck buddies. Will didn’t want to get his hopes up, but maybe Hannibal _will_ call as he had promised. It would not be the worst idea to get tested one more time before that to ease Hannibal’s mind should he actually end up calling. Will looks at the cards for sometime before closing the book and falling on his bed to sleep.

Seven months later, when they are exclusive, Hannibal finds the other three cards and concocts brilliant accidents for them. Too bad he could not take a feral bite out of them before.

**Author's Note:**

> Still bad at sex scenes. No beta. Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments please, pretty please :)


End file.
